


Blood So Sweet

by shotgun



Series: Prompts! [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Play, Demon Blood, Demon!Dean, M/M, dub con kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides maybe it's okay for Sam to drink demon blood. Well...one demon's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood So Sweet

It wasn’t like they hadn’t done anything before and Sam couldn’t deny Dean. Not when he’d thought he was going to die. So yeah, he kissed Dean back, he touched him all over, he let his brother shove him on the bed and rub against him. But then Dean did something unexpected. He pulled a knife out. 

"Wh-what’s that for?" Sam asked, eyes wide. 

Dean smirked, bringing the knife to his own wrist. “Come on, Sammy,” he whispered, “I know you’ve missed it.” 

Sam whimpered, but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t because Dean was dragging the blade across his wrist, breaking his skin, and fuck, he could smell the blood. It’d been a long time. Such a long time. And he wanted it so bad. There was a part of him saying not to take it, to move away, but then Dean was pressing his wrist to Sam’s mouth and as the first drop hit his tongue he knew he couldn’t stop. He wasn’t capable. 

With a moan he grabbed his brother’s wrist and sucked hungrily, breath coming heavy. His cock was almost immediately hard in his jeans and he bucked his hips, 

"That’s it, little brother," Dean whispered, rolling his hips down against Sam’s, watching him suck the blood from his wrist, eyes dark with lust. He could feel his brother’s hard cock pressing against his ass and he rubbed against him. "That’s it." 

Don’t come, Sam told himself, Oh god. Don’t come don’t come. Fuck, it was so good and Dean was moving his hips perfectly and…With a loud, strangled moan he came in his pants, hips bucking up. 

"That’s it," Dean whispered, fingers pushing through Sam’s hair, "That’s it, baby brother…"


End file.
